HE SAVED ME
by ShipAllTheThings
Summary: Karkat is abused by his dad and "best friend," Gamzee. Soon after he starts a new school and meets a new friend named Sollux. Sollux does everything he can to try and keep him from Gamzee's wrath. Humanstuck AU, Rated T for language, cute yaoi and violence. (I see a father-son relationship. Sorry. c: ) Image by sagalily on deviantART.
1. Chapter 1

"You _stupid_ albino!" he called in his fit of drunken rage.

As Karkat slowly backed away from the scene, too frightened to say any apologies of any kind, Gamzee turned around slowly.

Karkat finally managed to choke out a few stuttered words. "_I-I'm….I'm so-orry Gamz-z-zee…._." he said with a pained voice. Gamzee had punched him in the throat, and that's probably about all he was going to talk for a while.

Gamzee's expression turned even angrier. He bared his teeth and let out a low growl. "I….am **_NOT_** finished with you yet!" he lunged at Karkat, who desperately tried to get away, despite his critical condition. He didn't get to move very far, although, because Gamzee grabbed his feet and pulled him closer. "You are a disgrace to everyone, you little piece of shit! No one will ever love you! You're a _**FREAK**_!" he screamed as he repeatedly kicked Karkat in the stomach.

Karkat sputtered out some blood, calling for help. His eyes were red and puffy from crying the moment Gamzee got home. As tears fell down his bruised face, he called again. "Some-…one…he-*choke*elp!"

Gamzee stopped. He looked around and out the window to see if anyone dared to watch this. He paused for a minute, then smiled when he realized there were no spies. He walked back over to his victim and knelt down. Karkat didn't dare look up, for fear he'll get enraged again. "Now, listen here, best friend." Gamzee said in a weirdly calm voice. He smiled and said, "No one's _ever…..**EVER**_…..going to hear you in here." he spoke, adding emphasis on the second "ever". He smiled again at Karkat, and lifted the albino's chin with his finger.

The victim resisted, but battered and broken, Karkat looked up and Gamzee, his pleading eyes desperately trying to make Gamzee realize what he was doing. That only made Gamzee smile more and kick Karkat hard in the stomach one last time.

"You're not going to school tomorrow looking like that," Gamzee continued. "I'll get you some makeup." and with that, Gamzee was out the door to find some cover-up for Karkat.

As much as he wanted to, as much as he so desperately needed to, Karkat didn't dare pick up the phone to dial the authorities. No, _never_ was he going to do that. He was terrified Gamzee would either come into the room or get home at the wrong time.

It wouldn't work out anyway. Karkat could not get up in his condition. He lifted himself up only to find that a horribly sharp pain hit him in the chest. He collapsed onto the floor in pure pain again, banging his head against the hard, concrete basement floor. He gasped and bared his teeth at the pain, but kept silent. He took a deep breath and rolled to his side, only to find another flesh wound stinging at his side. He winced loudly and rolled over onto his back again quickly, closed his eyes, and started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: omgf I don't think I've ever written a story this sad before. I consider myself good at emotions, I guess, but this one I had a lot of trouble picturing what happened. I added in as much detail as I could before I published it. Hope you like sad stuff, I guess. Don't worry, it'll get better. ;-;**

0o0o0o0o0

"_Best friend!_ Got'cha something to cover up those marks." Gamzee said as he made his way through the doorway.

Back downstairs, Karkat hadn't realized he had fallen asleep for about a half an hour. He jolted awake hearing Gamzee's voice and froze. He coughed loudly after he accidentally choked himself by swallowing, letting Gamzee know where he was.

Gamzee sighed and smiled. He walked downstairs, sliding his hand on the stair railing. He walked to Karkat, who still could not move because of his internal and external bruises everywhere. He may even have a featured bone or two. The clown knelt down to Karkat, who looked away, shaking violently from fear. Karkat hid his face in his longish white hair.

Gamzee brushed the hair away from Karkat's face. He smiled again at Karkat's red eyes and pale skin. "Tomorrow's your first day of school, brother," Gamzee explained. "And I'm counting on you to not tell….._**anybody**_. Got that?"

Karkat teared up, but of course he agreed. Karkat let out a painful, shaky sigh and tried to look up at Gamzee. He coughed once again then said, "…I….I ca-an't…..move, G-Gamzee…." Karkat tried to explain.

Gamzee looked at Karkat and grinned. "I'll get you upstairs to your bed, alright?" Gamzee said as he picked up Karkat bridal style.

Karkat, who almost screamed at the pain this brought him, was lifted off the ground and up the basement stairs. He felt a few tears running down his face, but he didn't dare say anything. He held his breath, trying his best to hold on, but soon, he gave in. He started to quietly sob. He lifted an arm to wipe his nose-

"**Stop.**"

Karkat froze. He stopped crying immediately and closed his mouth. Gamzee's expression wasn't a happy one.

He walked up the stairs slowly, painfully, trying on purpose to make Karkat feel pain. One step at a time, Karkat felt like he was going to explode. He let out the shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding as Gamzee finally got to his bedroom door. The clown turned the knob, walked in a bit faster, and suddenly threw Karkat onto the floor, purposely missing the bed.

As Karkat flew through the air for a few short seconds and hit the floor, he screamed. He screamed like he had never screamed before. His bones were fractured, bruises sending pain all over his body. He closed his eyes and doubled over in pain. He lay there for a minute, crying as Gamzee watched with amusement, a smirk on his face. Sobbing like a maniac, Karkat wiped his tears and slowly began to lift himself up off the ground. Cries of pain were sent throughout his room as Karkat finally got up onto his bed.

Karkat let out a violently shaky sigh and felt the coldness of the sheets wrap him up, he hated it. It reminded him of the cold basement in which Gamzee played fun with him almost every night. Tattered and torn, Karkat sunk into the blankets, sobbed a little more, and quickly fell asleep, no dreams detected. Peaceful. Finally free for a while.

_"Goodnight, best friend."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. A lot on my mind and a lot of homework. Next chapter will be high school for poor Karkat. Sorry it's so sad, btw. I promise I'll have a happy ending ;w;**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**BAM. BAM.**

Karkat jumped awake with a start by two loud bangs on his bedroom door. As his heart rate slowed, Karkat groaned and quickly got up.

"Karkat, time to get ready, bro." Gamzee called from the hallway after a long pause between the knocks.

Karkat heaved a heavy sigh. He hated school from the moment he started it. Everyone, and he meant everyone, made fun of him for his strange white hair and piercing red eyes. If they didn't make horrible albino puns and swore at him, they'd laugh, whisper, or give him weird or funny looks. He was an outsider, a nobody, he never had a single friend.

Moving to a brand new school only made the thoughts worse. High school was going to be a pain in the ass. Just imagine by how difficult it is for beautiful, normal people how hard it was going to be for _him_! He couldn't bare to think about it now, he had to wait until it actually happened.

After a long thought process, Karkat made his way to his nightstand, a few inches from him was a lot with his broken body, and dug out one of his only three outfits of clean clothing. Gamzee didn't care, he never bought Karkat clothes unless absolutely necessary.

Karkat took off his boxers, revealing more of his bruised body, and slid on a pair of cheap jeans and a turtleneck sweater with the Cancer zodiac sign symbol on it. He winced as he slid his hands up his legs to pull his pants up, and winced again when he had to lift his arms to fit into his sweater. After putting his slip-on dark gray shoes on, he walked out the door and into the bathroom, where he tried to brush his mane of white, tangled hair. After managing and saying "Good enough," to himself in his head, he made his way painfully down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at a dining room chair with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," Gamzee said. "Don't forget your cover-up."

_Fuck._ Karkat had forgotten, he had to wear makeup to his first day of high school. Oh joy.

"Y-Yeah. Alright, Gamzee." Karkat stuttered. "Fuck you" is what he meant to say, but as always, he'd probably get beaten and killed.

Karkat finished his bowl of cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and walked up the stairs again to the bathroom. Karkat walked in, looked in the cupboards, and found the foundation he was supposed to wear. As the albino squirted a bit onto his finger, he rubbed it onto his face to realize it was actually the right skin tone. But of course, it was the lightest you could find at the store.

"Gam really knows me well," Karkat tried to joke to himself. He laughed at his own racist remarks and walked out of the bathroom.

"Bye best friend." Gamzee called as Karkat grabbed his backpack and walked out the front door.

"Bye…._best friend_…." Karkat yelled back. He hated those words, especially when it meant saying them to Gamzee. But if he didn't, he was going to come home to a pissed Gamzee, and a pissed Gamzee was never good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hehe...this chapter's ending was fun to write. c: Hope you like and I hope you're not mad for me not updating for a while. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking at a steady pace, Karkat looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. He was the one who had been born this way. He was the one who screwed himself up. The constant smoking when Gamzee wasn't around, a bit of drinking, and once in a while trying new drugs. He never got addicted to that exotic stuff, though. He was too moral of a person.

Realizing what he just thought, Karkat grabbed his lighter and a cigarette out of his jeans pocket and lit it up. He breathed in and held for a minute, absorbing the sweet, sweet chemical taste of smoke on his dry tongue. He breathed out, smiled, and continued walking.

About a block away from his new school, a group of kids walking across the street from him looked over. Once they realized what they were looking at, they started to laugh. They pointed and made other horrible gestures. They shouted too.

"Albino faggot!" one shouted.

"Forever albino!" another yelled.

As Karkat felt those words and others absorb his brain, he put his hands to his ears and let out a groan. He didn't get sad or tear up, he was used to Gamzee calling him names, but today it bothered him, knowing these were the first people he had seen today and he was already getting laughed at. Karkat walked a bit faster and took another puff of the cigarette.

Soon enough, he reached the front door of the school. Karkat stood there in complete horror while others impatiently shoved him out of the way, muttering insults as they past. "Freak, loser, faggot." the usual.

Karkat closed his eyes. He took another puff, let it out and took a big sigh. He wasn't ready, but he was determined. Trying to make the day the best it could be was all the thought that comforted Karkat at the moment. He threw the cigarette in the garbage and took his first step.

Walking into the school, he got his first assault of the day. Someone saw him, pointed and laughed, and punched Karkat square in the face, making him drop the books he carried. Laughing at the cliché-ness of it all, he picked up his books again and started on his way. Whispers were heard throughout the halls, insults, laughs and points, but one kid in particular stood out.

_Oh, he stood out alright._

The only one not laughing, out of all of the people in the hallway, was a taller boy. He had dark red-brown hair, oddly shaped. He had what looked like 3D glasses covering his different colored eyes. the one on the left of his face was a bright red, almost like Karkat's but a little more vibrant, and the other one was an un-realistic dark blue. He wore a black t-shirt, loosely fitting with a Gemini symbol on the front and dark gray jeans that were a little rolled up at the bottom. With his black converse and his saggy jeans, a clever smirk filling his face as he looked at Karkat, Karkat thought he was a little…_cute._

No….he was _sexy._

Karkat snapped out of it after realizing what he was thinking. _"No…..no….not this again."_ Karkat thought. _"I'm straight. I'm straight...he probably doesn't like me anyway."_

He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He haven't even talked to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hoooolllly fucking shit. I had a fangirl attack whilst writing this. This was a very happy chapter, but the next few are going to be a bit sadder. Get ready. Hope you like. c:**

**Oh, and I;m also going to start doing P.O.V.'s. Watch out for those so you can make sense of the storyline. Bye!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Sollux's P.O.V._**

_Holy shit was he gorgeous. He even had the hair of the gods._

_He was a little abnormal but damn. If I knew him before, I'd be all over his-_

_Argh, shut up, thoughts. This is not the time for awkward boners._ Sollux needed to get back to work.

After forcing himself to look away from the sexy albino, he turned his head back to his locker and pulled the books from the top. Shutting his locker, he made his way to his first day of class, and 1st period was none other than World History.

Sollux walked down the hallway, ignoring the usual weird looks he got from some of his piers. He finally arrived at the door of his classroom….._oh._

_Look who was there!_

_The sexy albino._

_Oh my fucking god, brain. Stop calling him that._ Sollux thought. He needed to know this guy's name.

The seating chart was placed on the projector of the classroom, displaying the image on a pull-down cover. Guess who's lucky day it was? Sollux actually had to sit next to the sex-…..that kid. Coincidence?

Anyway, Sollux took a breath and walked over to the desk to the right of the albino. He couldn't help but bite his lip just by looking at him.

"Uh, hey." Sollux finally managed to choke out.

"Social suicide. Might as well force a seating change." the albino said.

Sollux looked confused. "Uh…what?"

"No one will ever want to sit next to me, I'm assuming you're one of those peop-" the albino was cut off as another student managed to trip over the leg of his chair.

The albino looked embarrassed. "Oh god…I-"

"Fuck you! You tripped me, you stupid albino freak! God." The student walked away, leaving the albino kid in tears. Sollux couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He leaned over him.

"Hey….what'th your name?" Sollux asked. Fuck. God damn his stupid lisp to hell.

The albino looked up, his eyes a little puffy. "K-Karkat. Like you would want to know, mister lisps-a-lot."

"I do." Sollux smiled. He giggled at the attempted insult. "You theem like a nith kid, actually. We should hang out thometime." he said, finally working up the courage.

"Fuck off." Karkat said.

"I'm not leaving you in the dutht like thith." Sollux insisted. He had to comfort him.

Karkat lifted his head. "Are you sure you want to be bullied every day of your life if you hang out with me just once?"

"I don't care, I get bullied a lot. I'm uthed to it. If it meanth thpending time with a new friend, then I'll take my chances." Sollux smirked.

_**Karkat's P.O.V.**_

_God damn, that was the sexiest smile in the world. Karkat couldn't help but bite his lip and blush at that statement. A new friend? He didn't care if he got beat up for hanging out with the albino kid? It was a dream come true._

As Karkat realized what he was doing, Sollux was smirking, a clever yet dominant look on his face. Sollux laughed.

"Fuckass!" Karkat exclaimed, his cheeks turning redder and redder as he hid his smiling face inside the sleeves of his sweater.

As soon as the laughter and blushing stopped and the bell rang for next period, Sollux looked at Karkat. He swiped his shiny white hair out of his face, revealing those striking red eyes.

"See you after class." Sollux smirked. He gave Karkat a wink and walked out the door. Karkat couldn't help but let out a squeak of excitement. _Nice Karkat. So manly._

_God dammit. Why did he have to be so sexually arousing?! Ah, fuck it. I've gotta get to class._

Karkat stood up, put his books to his chest shyly and walked out the door to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Holy Swedish Jesus…this chapter was great. Fun to write. It made me giggle ;w;**

**Hope you like! c:**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For a while, Karkat and Sollux were inseparable. Well, at school anyway. Karkat didn't dare let him over, even if he asked. Karkat had to sigh a shaky, sad sigh and say no, for fear that Gamzee will beat either one of them. Karkat had stopped smoking, but still brought some alcohol with him wherever he went. Karkat hadn't told Sollux about his problems at home, though, even thought he so desperately wanted to. Through all of the beating that Karkat got almost every night, he'd cover the marks with make-up or band-aids and he'd say that he fell. If he limped, he'd tell the same story. Sollux response was always, "Are you thure that'th what happened?"

A long pause. "I'm…..I'm sure."

Another long pause, then a smile from Sollux. He'd grin every time. "Wow, KK, you're clumthy!"

The comfort of Sollux wrapping Karkat in his arms was almost too much to think about. Sollux hadn't hugged Karkat yet, either.

Thoughout all of both of their troubles and all of the friendship and sexual jokes that both of them would usually take seriously, blush, or laugh about, they were both waiting for the day. The day that he'd confess. They were both too cowardly to do it on their own.

After school that day, Sollux had saved up some money from his part-time job. He invited Karkat to get ice cream at the local ice cream shop.

_**Karkat's P.O.V.**_

_Holy shit! A whole afternoon with my crush-I mean….friend._

_Fuck_. Karkat couldn't think about it like that with him anymore. He knew he loved him. A lot. He had to start calling him his crush. Not out loud, though. Never.

Anyway, after class, Karkat met Sollux outside the fountain like he promised. They met up and started the twenty minute trek to thee ice cream shop.

"This is really exciting. A whole afternoon with my cru-" Karkat stopped, mid-breath, red-faced.

_Nice move there, Karkat. Smooth._

He hid his face in the sleeves of his sweater, like always, and started to walk again, a bit faster, trying to make Sollux forget about what he just said. But that didn't happen. Sollux's eyebrows went up and he smirked.

"Karkat? Can you repeat that thentence?" Sollux asked. He laughed and nudged Karkat's arm.

Fuck. Really, Karkat? Karkat thought. He hid his face even more into his arms and looked away from Sollux, his face as red as any face could get.

"I-I…I s-said I was excited about h-hanging out with a friend f-for the afternoon." Karkat stuttered, his heart beating faster and faster by the second, getting more and more nervous as time went by.

A long pause was detected. Sollux soon broke that silence by running 'gracefully' in front of Karkat and wrapping his waist in his arms. Sollux pulled Karkat close to him and took a deep sigh, their faces only inches away from each other. "Now, what wath that about me being your 'friend'?" Sollux asked in a purring sense. Sollux giggled and winked, watching as Karkat got shakier by the minute. He trembled in his arms, face growing hotter.

_Oh my fucking god oh my fucking god…._Karkat slapped himself mentally to see if this was actually happening, and it was. It was, alright.

_"F-Fuckass!_" Karkat tried to yell in a trembling voice, a huge smile growing on his face. He wanted to hug back, but what if Sollux was just joking around? He could obviously see that Karkat was aroused, so why was he continuing to hug him? Fuck!

Sollux smirked and placed a light nuzzle with his nose in Karkat's forehead, snapping Karkat back into reality. If this relationship were to ever work out, it was obvious who the dominant one was.

Sollux still had that sexy smile plastered on his face. "C'mon, KK. Let'th get out ith cream." he said as he grabbed Karkat's hand and dragged him away.

_This is going to be a day to remember._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: _*CHANGED THE RATING TO M. THIS CHAPTER CHANGED EVERYTHING.*_**

**Omgf crying right now ;~;**

**This is a sad and gory chapter. It's important to the storyline, though, so I suggest reading anyway. Prepare for many manly tears.**

**I think I made this a little too over-dramatic. I'm sorry for what I have caused. I'm a horrible writer. XD**

**Hope you like. ;~;**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sollux and Karkat ate their ice cream at the ice cream shop and Sollux walked Karkat back home. He stopped at his front door.

_**Karkat's P.O.V.**_

"Hey, I had fun today, KK. We thould do thith again thometime." Sollux suggested immediately. _God….why does his smirk have to be so arousing?_

Karkat blushed a tinted red. "Yeah, I guess. See you tomorrow, fuckass." Karkat smiled. They joked around with each other like that all of the time.

Sollux giggled. "Alright, bye KK."

"Bye." Karkat yelled back, a slight smile plastered on his face. He was starting to love Sollux more and more every day.

As Sollux walked away, Karkat jumped when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see that it was none other than Gamzee. His smile immediately turned into fear. He froze, knowing what was going to happen. He started to shake.

Karkat turned around, facing Gamzee square in the face. "Uh…hi G-Gamzee." Karkat stuttered. He forced a smile and walked past Gamzee to the dining table to grab a snack and quickly run away to the safety of his room.

But that didn't happen.

_"Best friend."_ Gamzee said. It wasn't cold or menacing, but how he said it gave Karkat chills to the bone. Gamzee continued. _"Sit."_

Karkat sighed, turned, and slowly walked back to the dining room table, trembling. He sat at a chair facing the refrigerator and Gamzee at across from him.

Karkat twiddled his thumbs, trying not to look at Gamzee.

"So," Gamzee asked.

Karkat looked up for a fraction of a second. "Yeah?" he replied, still trembling from fear.

Gamzee blinked and put a serious look on his clown face. "Who was that guy that was walkin' away?"

_Fuck._

Karkat tried to think of an answer, even though he knew the answer was obvious. He was paralyzed with fear, his heart pounding in his chest. He swiped the white hair out of his red eyes slowly and sighed. "…..He's a friend…" Karkat answered. Waiting for an answer, he twiddled his thumbs more and looked away.

Gamzee looked concerned for his reputation. "And…?"

"I didn't tell him anything…." Karkat said. He guessed his question.

Gamzee suddenly stood up from his chair, flinging it into the counter. _**"Fucking albino!"**_ He bared his teeth and was breathing heavily. He clenched his fists. _"You fucking **liar!**"_

Gamzee lunged at Karkat, grabbing Karkat's arm and ripping his shirt off. Karkat struggled underneath him, his breaths uneven and his eyes wide. "I didn't! Not a word! Nothing! _Please, Gamzee!_" Karkat cried.

Gamzee grabbed both of his sides, digging his nails into Karkat's skin. Karkat winced and closed his eyes, tearing up and crying hysterically. "Stop! Please! I didn't say a wor-"

"**Shut the fuck up!** You know you told him **_everything!_**" Gamzee yelled, cutting off Karkat. Gamzee punched Karkat's face, giving him a bloody nose.

Karkat tried to defend himself, his hands flying in the air trying to block Gamzee's attacks. Nothing worked, Gamzee repeatedly punched Karkat's face, nose, and throat until Karkat could no longer speak.

Later, battered and bloody, Karkat took a deep breath. The attacks had stopped. Breathing heavily, Karkat tried to sit up, but he could not move his neck.

Gamzee stood up. "_Don't fucking move._ I'll be back." He walked out of the room and upstairs.

Karkat teared up. he couldn't bury his face in his hands, so he just laid there. _"Why…"_ Karkat choked on his own saliva, breathing slowing down as he fell into a deep sleep.

A loud yelp echoed through the house as Karkat awoke with a start and was slowly being torn apart by Gamzee and a razor blade.

Gamzee cut through Karkat's arms, making deep cuts throughout his triceps.

Karkat winced and screamed, blood leaking everywhere. _"No…."_ was all he could manage for the past 10 minutes it had been going on The pain was unbearable and Karkat tried to close his eyes, but as he winced one last time, Gamzee stopped.

They were both breathing heavily, but Gamzee had a look of pure evil on his face. Smiling like a maniac, Gamzee cackled. _"How does it feel, brother?"_ he yelled. He stood up, still laughing hysterically, and walked to his bedroom, leaving Karkat on his death bed.

Supposedly.

Karkat couldn't speak or move. So many deep cuts had been placed on his wrists, swelling and bleeding. He laid there, waiting for his turn to die. This is it. I'm done for. I knew Gamzee was going to be my cause of death. Karkat thought. He smiled and choked out a chuckle, but choked on blood while doing so. I guessed it.

Karkat had to say, or…think, in his case, one last thing before leaving. He had to get it out there, so he did.

_Hey, Sollux?_

_It's me, 'KK'. Uhm….if you don't know already, I want you to know this before I die._

_Uhm…Sollux. Oh god, Sollux. I like you so much._

_I think it's better if I said 'like', since we've only known each other for a little while._

_Ever since we met, you were the only one who accepted me for who I was. You were always there for me when I got yelled at by kids or teachers for being myself. You stood up for me and comforted me when I needed it most. Even when I wasn't getting bullied, you…you….y-you….l-loved me. You…..hugged me and said…little nothings into my ear to make me feel like I wasn't an…..outsider._

Karkat shed a tear and smiled. He giggled.

_Sollux, I didn't know if you were gay, but….it was probably pretty obvious that you were. I…..I should've taken my chances when I got them. Fuck, I'm….I….I'm so sorry…..Sollux._

Karkat winced at some pain that stung his arms and face. He started to sob.

"I'm….so…..so-orry….." he choked.

_But…I know that you won't….you won't forget….me. You'll think of me._

Karkat smiled. _Right?_

Tears were falling fast down his face now. _W-What I'm trying to say….is…that…..I'm…_

Karkat sighed. _I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there…..for you….._

_I love you._

Karkat closed his eyes once more. He felt the darkness wrap him up as he slowly started to slip away….

**_"Oh my fucking god!"_**

Karkat froze. He knew he was dying, but that was….

_Sollux….._

Karkat couldn't see, but he felt Sollux's presence. He barely felt his hand running through his white hair. Karkat forced a smile.

_"Hey, Sol…lux….."_ Karkat winced.

"Karkat….I…._we need to get you a hothpital!"_ Sollux yelled.

_"Shhh…"_ Karkat said. He felt himself slipping away. He could still speak little nothings.

Karkat felt Sollux's confused vibe. "W-What?!"

"Don't….talk….._please_…." he whispered as loud as he could. "I don't….know….w-why you're here…b-but….I…don't want you…..to get…hurt."

Sollux started to cry. "Karkat! We're going, right now!"

"_N-No_…." Karkat tried to speak. "Let me…._die_…." Still bleeding, he smiled.

Sollux dropped some tears onto Karkat's dying body. "No! _Not today!"_

Sollux stood quickly and picked up Karkat's bloody body bridal style. He ran out the front door and started to run to the hospital.

Block after block, getting covered in Karkat's red blood, Sollux ran. He ran for Karkat's life.

"Sollux…..good…._good_…"

Sollux looked down at Karkat, eyes watery and puffy. "What is it? Anything, _please don't die_!" Sollux cried.

_"Goodbye….." _Karkat slowly slipped away. He felt nothing anymore. No pain, no tears.

No nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: HE'S NOT DEAD. HE'S NOT DEAD GUYS.**

** Don't worry. XD**

**Anyway, this chapter wasn't as sad, but it wasn't happy either. It was a relief, to see Karkat alive, but still.**

**Hope you enjoy. c:**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Karkat's P.O.V.**_

_Beep….beep…..beep…beep…_

Karkat slowly opened his eyes into slits and immediately realized that his head hurt like fuck. He groaned and lifter his hand to hold it, but discovered that hurt a lot too. He screamed in agony and fell back.

_Beep….beep…..beep…beep…_

"KK?" he heard a familiar voice. He knew who it was immediately by the pet name that was given to him when they met.

_Sollux._

"W-Where am…..I…." Karkat groaned, trying not to cry. His head, arms, and face hurt like hell and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to turn over, but realized he was trapped inside a contraption. His immediate instinct was to try to escape. He wormed around violently trying to figure out what it was.

"KK, thtop!" Sollux yelled. He pushed Karkat down onto the bed. "You're in the hospital. You lotht a lot of blood and thome of your vein was cut open. You were here for 3 dayth." Sollux was breathing hevily. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I thtayed with you the whole time; I had nothing elthe better to do than to look after you, KK." Sollux started to tear up again. "You're in a mechanithm that holds your cut up writhtth inthide a pulley tho you don't feel ath much pain."

Karkat's eyes were a bit more open, he was in shock. _Sollux had stayed with me…..for three days?! Three whole days! I can't believe he stayed for a nuisance like me._

_He was the one who brought me here._

_He saved me._

Karkat finally got the nerve to sit up. He winced a little in pain. "You…stayed? For an asshole like….me?" Karkat asked, tearing up also.

Sollux smiled. "Of course, dumbath." Sollux then took a deep breath and did something he never would've thought he had the courage to do. He leaned in to kiss Karkat.

Karkat immediately opened his eyes in shock, but kissed back a bit to savor that sweet taste of alcohol and honey on Sollux's gentle lips. They both closed their eyes to save this moment in their brains. They took a minute to get comfortable with the feeling, Karkat admitting between breaths that he wasn't a good kisser and Sollux saying otherwise, but soon enough they pulled away, both flushed a deep red.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause, but was soon broken by Karkat, "U-Uh…..was that what I think it was?" Karkat asked. He realized he couldn't hide his face in his sweater any longer, so he looked down, a smile on his white face.

"Yeth…I gueth it wath, but KK, I….I really fucking…..love you." Sollux admitted. He leaned over the bed to give Karkat a hug.

"I'm sorry." Karkat said between nuzzles.

Sollux sighed. "For what? You did nothing wrong." Sollux asked, Karkat nuzzling into his chest a bit more.

As Karkat started to stain Sollux's black shirt with tears and a bit of dry blood, "I'm so sorry….I put you though all of…..this."

Sollux sighed again. "Thtop, KK. You've already been through enough today. It wathn't your fault at all. You were jutht….there. Gamzee would've gotten anyone that came hith way. Stop blaming yourself." Sollux said. He put a long, gentle kiss on Karkat's neck, earning a little nuzzle in return.

Karkat sniffed. "Y-Yeah….I guess you're right." Sollux pulled away, making Karkat a bit dissapointed. "S-Sollux…?"

Sollux smiled. "Anything for you, athhole." he giggled.

Karkat smiled. "I really….love you….a lot."

Just then, a nurse walked in with Karkat's sweater, all sewn up. Karkat gasped. "Y….You sewed it? _You were nice enough to do that?_" he smiled.

"You deserve it after what you've been through." the nurse said. She waved goodbye and walked away.

Karkat smiled even bigger and finally got a chance to hide that smile in his sweater. He buried his face into it, ignoring the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, but Sollux pulled the sweater down from his face.

Sollux put that sexy smirk on his face again. "Ehehe…I think you look tho cute when you thmile. Don't try to hide it." Sollux said. He pecked Karkat's lips for a split second. "And, yes. I love you too."

Karkat's grin got even bigger. There was a long pause, but Karkat brought the sweater back up to his face. "_F-Fuckass!_" Karkat smiled, his cheeks heating up. They both laughed for a little.

Soon after Karkat got out of the hospital, Sollux and Karkat were back to getting ice cream after school, Sollux sometimes mimicking the first moment when he pulled Karkat close to him by the school, and Karkat was very okay with it. Karkat began to smile a lot more. Even though the whole school knew about their relationship and they both got bullied even more, they didn't care. As long as they were happy together, nothing could break them apart.

Gamzee was arrested for child abuse charges and drug and alcohol abuse, so Karkat lived in his own house. Sollux came to visit often, sometimes spending the night with Karkat to cuddle on the couch watching Karkat's favorite rom-coms. It was going to be a long lasting relationship.

Sollux didn't eat a lot, he was too busy coding or spending time with his partner. Karkat sometimes brought his food and they'd eat together.

One day after getting their ice cream and Karkat walking back to his house with Sollux, they made plans for Sollux spending the night.

"Hey, Sollux?" Karkat asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Sollux looked at Karkat with a smile on his face. "Yeah, KK?"

"Remember that time?" Karkat said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Sollux sighed. "KK, no more deprething memorieth. But, go ahead." He grinned.

"I forgot to….to…." Karkat stuttered. He was always a little shy around him, Sollux being the dominant one after all.

"Yeah?" Sollux wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thank you…for doing that for me. I wouldn't be alive…..right now….if it wasn't for you." Karkat said. He turned around and hugged Sollux forcefully, Sollux gasping a bit at the sudden contact.

"Who, look who'th dethiding to be the dominant one today?" Sollux joked, that still sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"_S-Shut up!_ I'm doing this because I love you, fuckass." Karkat smiled. He nuzzled into Sollux's chest more. Sollux had always been a bit taller than Karkat, making that an advanage for Sollux.

Sollux lifted his face and kissed him gently. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, it was still one of the best kisses he had ever recieved from Sollux. Sollux pulled away, looking at Karkat's cute flushed face. "Ehehe….you look_ tho_ adorable when you bluthh." Sollux said, nuzzling his nose into Karkat's forehead.

Karkat couldn't help but giggle.

Sollux unwrapped his arm from Karkat and poked his side. Karkat yelped and jump to the side. Sollux started to giggle. "KK! That wath tho cute!" he continued to laugh.

Karkat couldn't help but laugh along too. _"Fuck you!"_ he yelled and ran up to hug Sollux again.

"Anytime." Sollux replied, a smile on his face. Karkat laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

They spent the rest of the time talking about their day and classes, ocassionally stopping for a kiss or a poke, in which Karkat would yell and jump back over to Sollux. Sollux has been the dominant one ever since.

Karkat couldn't thank Sollux enough, so they spent all of their time together.

_He saved my life. I don't know how to thank him enough._

_He saved me._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: omgf the last chapter. ;n;**

**I'm sorry I don't have anymore ideas. I didn't even know I could fit all of this into one chapter without going out of my comfort zone. I just kinda wrote and wrote and wrote until BAM!**

**It's complete.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all of the reviews, it means a lot ;w;**

**-DroppingBasses**


End file.
